


nauseating

by orphan_account



Series: burn gets vored [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Hard vore, M/M, Macro/Micro, UH. WHAT ELSE DO I SAY ABOUT THIS, Vomiting, Vore, im so sorry, theres nsfw in here but its brief uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the last thing burn felt was bile rising in his throat</p>
            </blockquote>





	nauseating

**Author's Note:**

> this is like. an alternate ending to devour where gran found burn instead of gazel finding him  
> this is a lot more gross. a lot lot more gross please dont look at me ever

“Let go of me!!”

Burn squirmed in Gran's gloved hand as the taller boy walked down the hall, an almost devious smirk on his face. Burn had made a terrible mistake during practice—a mistake that Seijirou had not taken kindly to. The man had shrunken down the flame hearted striker as a temporary punishment, and was planning on returning him to his original size later, but Gran seemed to have other ideas.

Gran just looked down at Burn and grinned “Ah, but if I do, you'll fall to the floor and surely hurt yourself. Isn't it safer up in my hand?” He asked with a tilted head, making his way to his room.

The small boy just glared up at him, a deep rage pooling in his stomach that reached its way to his eyes, a fire burning in them. Gran noticed and slowed his steps, arching an eyebrow.

“My my, aren't you an angry little thing?” He cooed in an almost mocking tone. He reached out with his free hand to ruffle Burn's hair with a finger, watching the other squirm in anger “Don't be angry, you're just.. going to help me out with something.”

Gran got to his room and opened the door, Burn still squirming in his grip. He paid no mind to it, however, and moved to flop onto his bed, resting back on the pillow and just holding Burn up in front of him. He licked his lips and brought his other hand up to the small, angered striker, starting to pull off his soccer uniform.

“H-Hey!” Burn exclaimed, trying (and failing) to escape Gran's hand “S-Stop that! What are you doing?!”

Gran just calmly continued, pulling Burn's shorts down as the other squirmed in his grip “This is gonna make what you're helping me with easier, stop moving around so much.”

He groaned “What am I even helping you with anyways? What can I do at this size?” He nearly made an embarrassed squeak as his boxers were tugged down swiftly and moved to cover himself with his hands, face burning brightly “A-And what the hell am I doing for you that involves me being naked and one inch tall?!”

The taller boy just smirked and tossed the discarded, tiny clothes aside, using his now free hand to pull Burn's hands away from his crotch. Burn protested, of course, but Gran took no mind to it, successfully getting his arms pulled away. Gran brought him forward and began to lick the small boy, Burn squirming and letting out a startled gasp as Gran's tongue ran over his now exposed dick.

“G-Gran, I-” He was cut off as the other ran his tongue over him again, giving a quiet moan. Gran just kept licking him, focusing on the aching in between his legs for a moment at a time before going back to just licking up the small naked boy. Burn soon found the sensation too much to bare and he tensed with a loud cry before coming on the end of Gran's tongue.

Gran lapped it up with a slight grin as Burn caught his breath, his chest heaving with the suddenness of his orgasm. He soon caught his breath, looking Gran's way with an arched eyebrow “W-Was that all?..”

His smirk turned devious, almost predatory in nature “Nope.”

Burn shyed back from his captor and Gran shifted a bit, still holding him tightly. He gave the smaller redhead no time to react as he shoved his legs into his mouth, biting down on them hard at the knee.

A gurgled cry escaped Burn's lips as he scrambled to get away, but Gran's hand and mouth held him tight as he snapped the bones, pressing his tongue to the stumps that were once Burn's legs. The metallic taste was nice, yes, but he didn't want Burn to bleed out, and he had heard that saliva can clot wounds, so swirling his tongue around the bloodied stumps was his only option.

Tears rolled down the tiny striker's face, choking back sobs as he just watched the taller boy chew up the severed halves of his legs with bleary eyes, the other licking his lips and giving a slight grin “Hmm, not bad..”

He brought the boy up to his lips again, nibbling at the fingers of one hand as Burn just winced, tears still welling up in his eyes. He slowly, meticulously bit off a couple of his fingers, then shoved Burn's arm into his mouth, his teeth grazing the skin before biting down at the elbow.

Burn just watched and made a choked groan, trembling as Gran lapped at the stump of his arm, savoring the flavor for a moment before it faded. He turned Burn over and did the same thing to his other arm, the smaller boy barely reacting aside from a weak cry, tears no longer streaming down his face.

Gran made a disappointed look “Aw, Burn, it's no fun if you don't make noises. Has it been too much?”

The boy in his hand was trembling, tears streaked down his face though he was no longer crying. He was just staring bleary-eyed up at his captor, his breaths shaky. Gran reached out with his free hand and stroked his hair for a moment, smiling almost sympathetically down at Burn. Though the smaller boy was in pain and was now deathly afraid of the other, he leaned up into the touch on his head, finding an almost out of place comfort in his gentle touch.

He ran a finger down Burn's untouched torso, the tiny boy quivering under his touch. Gran took a moment to admire his work, how much he had broken the boy in his hand, how he had reduced the kicking and screaming terror of a boy to a shaking, weak mess. He felt powerful.

But he wasn't done yet.

He nibbled on the skin of Burn's stomach for a moment, relishing in the cry of pain he made as he tore off some muscle and swallowed it, lapping at the wound to stop the bleeding before pushing the small boy into his mouth. Burn didn't struggle, didn't try to claw his way up the tongue with his messy stump arms and escape, he just let Gran turn him every which way with his tongue, wincing slightly as his tongue brushed over the wound on his stomach.

Gran soon swallowed him, tilting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes, bringing a hand up to his throat as Burn went down. He grabbed a bottle of water off of the nightstand and took a few drinks from it, speeding up the once fiery striker's descent.

It was cramped and warm and Burn could barely breathe. He could hear Gran's heart beating with a sickening _thump-a-thump-a-thump_ that almost made him want to vomit. He was so close to the one that had ruined him, the one that had crippled him and made him this way that it churned a nauseous feeling in his stomach that threatened to dump his lunch from earlier all over his bare chest.

The nausea only grew in intensity as Burn felt himself being pulled into a freefall, splashing into the acids with a pained cry. He lay there in the acids, wanting to move but not having any means to, wincing and sobbing silently as the acids only made the pain in his limbs intensify. His nausea soon gave way and he gagged, vomiting all over his bare chest, his breaths sharp and choked.

Gran sighed contently, resting a hand on his stomach and rubbing in slow circles, his eyes still closed. Satisfied with his meal, he just lay there for awhile, a serene smile on his face.

“Burn,” He soon started, catching the smaller boy's attention just before he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

“Thanks for the help.”


End file.
